


An Omega in Alpha's Clothing

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, M/M, Omega!Derek, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Self-Lubrication, Top!Stiles, Wet & Messy, bottom!Derek, ceo!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: The summer internships for alphas at Stilinski Multinational begin, but an Omega named Derek tries to sneak himself into the program, despite not being an alpha. The head boss in change takes notice.





	An Omega in Alpha's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a drabble, I guess. I write them and reblog them to my smutty drabble blog alongside gifs @ halesparked.tumblr.com
> 
> Original post: https://halesparked.tumblr.com/post/180514166845/welcome-to-your-first-day-here-in-the-fiery-pit

“Welcome to your first day here in the fiery pit of Stilinski Multinational, interns.” Stiles announced, standing arrogantly before a room that was filled to the brim with fifteen bright-faced new summer interns. 

Stilinski Multinational specialized in the development of products for the grand werewolf community of the country. The company tasked itself with designing and manufacturing a litany of werewolf products —everything from heat-suppressant medication for blossoming omegas to alcohol that could get even the most powerful alpha drunk off their own ass. 

“Consider yourselves extremely lucky. Out of the hundreds and hundreds of internship applicants, you were the lucky fifteen that made the cut.” Stiles chuckled. “There were betas and omegas clamoring for these spots, but they weren’t alphas like the bunch of you.”

Stiles continued through the orientation speech, proudly boasting about the success of his company and how grateful the new alpha interns ought to be for a shot to work at one of the most influential and powerful companies to ever mark the face of the Earth. He drank in the crowd’s applause that followed each of his comments. 

Once the speech reached its finish, Stiles led the interns into one last applause. He watched the interns briskly gather up their belongings and file themselves out of the conference room so that they could settle into the cubicles for the rest of the summer. None of them looked particularly enthralled, but none of them looked as though they were ready to run for the exit. 

However, as the hoard of fresh alphas walked out of the room, Stiles found himself particularly captivated by one of the interns. There was a man —bearded, with bright green eyes, styled black hair, and a muscular physique that seemed to bulge enticingly through the formal business attire that he was wearing. There was something different about him; something that had captivated Stiles’ attention during the orientation. 

Stiles retired to his office and eagerly started to look through the stack of intern applications that had been accepted for the summer internship. He flipped through each of them, casually glancing at the tiny portrait photograph of each applicant that was paper-clipped to the top corner of their application. And eventually, Stiles got to the application for the man who had caught his attention. 

Derek Hale. Thirty-three years old. Born in Beacon Hills, California. Alpha….

Everything appeared to checkout. However, Stiles wasn’t quite so sure. There was something about Derek that was different—something that clearly hadn’t been noticed by the company’s panel of application attendants, who had been in-charge of conducting interviews and vetting processes. So, Stiles had his assistant fetch Derek from wherever his summer cubicle was located. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Derek asked, timidly stepping half of his body into the expanse of Stiles’ luxurious office. 

“Absolutely.” Stiles called out, motioning with his hand for Derek to spill fully into the office. “Please, shut the door behind you and take a seat.”

Stiles watched closely as Derek followed the directions that had been laid out. He watched how Derek closed the door quietly and then took a seat in one of the two chairs that were placed in front of Stiles’ large office desk for guests. Stiles also took notice at the way that Derek shifted around in the chair and didn’t cross his legs, the way Derek’s eyes glistened bright with water, and how Derek seemed unwilling to speak without being spoken to first.

“First, let me just welcome you to Stilinski Multinational.” Stiles opened, standing up from his chair. He straightened his tie and then walked around to the front of his desk — directly in front of where Derek was seated. “You caught my attention in crowd during orientation…do you have any idea as to why that might be the case, Mr. Hale?”

“No.” Derek responded quickly, seemingly evasive on the subject. 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s internship application file from atop the desk, waving it innocently in the air. He cleared his throat. “It says here that you graduated from Beacon Hills University…you’re thirty-three years old…born and raised here in our beautiful city of Beacon Hills…but then we get down to your werewolf status.”

“Alpha?”

“Exactly.” Stiles replied, setting Derek’s application back down. “Except, you’re not an alpha, are you?”

“I am!” Derek defended boldly.

Stiles crossed his arms. “See, I’m an alpha. The people who work in my company are alphas. The interns that were selected from the hundreds and hundreds of applications that we received are all alphas. I know an alpha when I see one…and you, Derek…are not an alpha.”

“You…can’t tell the difference.” 

“Alphas are different. We walk different, talk different, express ourselves different. But more notably, we smell different. We smell like power and precision and certainty.” Stiles explained. “But do you want to know what you smell like? Like desperation, uncertainty, submissiveness, and that gorgeous brand of omega slick that I can smell soaking deep into the fabric of the chair you’re sitting on.”

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wringing his hands nervously. “I didn’t want to lie…I just wanted to see what it was like to work here—under an alpha.”

“Now, I hope you don’t expect me to just let you stick around—muddying up the air with your pungently sweet omega scent. Alphas are chosen for internships here at my company because alphas are imbued with natural leadership instincts.” Stiles leaned forward. “What does an omega have to offer?”

“I can work just as hard.” Derek explained, rubbing his sweaty palms against the meat of his own thighs—staring up into the searing red of Stiles’ alpha eyes.

“Don’t set yourself up for failure, Mr. Hale.” Stiles scoffed. “An alpha’s talents are unmatched by wolves of lower statues. But that’s not to say that omegas have no uses whatsoever. What are your qualifications? What can you provide to this company?”

The two remained relatively still for a moment, letting the contrasting hues of their werewolf eyes stay connected. And then Derek lurched forward, grappling his fingers onto the sturdy brushed-silver buckle of Stiles’ belt. He unfastened it as quickly as he could, eventually going as far as to tug Stiles’ pants down far enough so that the rigid hardness of his alpha cock was unmistakably visible. 

“I can please you.” Derek said, stroking a tight grip around Stiles’ bare cock. “Alphas don’t lay with other alphas, but omegas are not bound to any such rule.”

“Remind me again as to the reason why omegas aren’t restricted from pleasuring alphas.” Stiles suggested, slipping his fingers into the strands of Derek’s soft hair. And as Derek eagerly took the alpha’s length into his mouth, Stiles groaned out. “Ah, now I remember…”

The blowjob was squeeze from the fruit of a sinful heaven. Derek’s lips were soft and his tongue was wicked. Derek took the cock right down to the hilt without an issue. After all, omegas weren’t known for having active gag-reflexes…and Derek was no exception. In fact, he messily slobbered down on Stiles’ massive cock, working his mouth down around every inch, whilst using his hands to stroke and squeeze at the alpha’s shaft.

Regardless of how good it felt, a blowjob wasn’t what Stiles really had in mind when he called Derek into his office. A mouth was nice, sure. Derek’s mouth, in particular, was more than nice. However, Derek was an omega. By nature, he was a living, breathing receptacle for an alpha dick—and had one of the nicest asses to show for it. 

“You have a wicked tongue, Hale.” Stiles complemented, tugging Derek off of his cock by the strands of his hair. “But I’m interested in what you have going on below the belt.”

Stiles quickly hoisted Derek up into his arms with a loud grunt, spinning the two of them around, and then laying Derek down atop the corner-edge of his desk. He shucked down Derek’s trousers and boxers, instinctively sucking in the heavy scent of arousal. Stiles felt his skin flush hot and his cock twitch expectantly. 

Derek groaned out —spreading his hairy thighs and kicking his legs up into the air. His tanned skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes refused to dull away from the piercing icy flare of an omega’s blue. As Stiles readied himself, Derek reached down with his hand to prod around at his own hole — shoving two of his fingers into where he was dripping wet.

Stiles grasped one of his hands around his hard cock, prodding it teasingly against Derek’s slick hole. He thrust forward quickly, feeding his dominance into the tight heat of Derek’s inner walls. Stiles could feel Derek’s body completely submit under his touch. It was in his nature. 

The desk underneath Derek’s body rattled loudly whilst Stiles pounded into him. Stiles found the level of Derek’s slutty willingness to be extremely enticing. He watched Derek’s broad chest heave with rapid breaths. Stiles took great pleasure in all of the whimpers and moans that he was able to squeeze out of Derek’s body. 

Derek kept his body limp under Stiles’ thrusts —entirely addicted to the feeling of Stiles’ large cock carving itself deep into his body. Each and every time that Stiles rammed his large alpha cock into his prostate, Derek felt a bolt of static fizzle its way throughout his body. He watched as his own hardened cock wobbled around in the air and oozed copious amounts of sticky pre-cum, which leaked down his thick shaft.

The squelch of Derek’s wetness seemed to amp up Stiles’ performance. It encouraged him. It pushed him into a rougher and quicker pace, which devastated Derek’s body and mind. But it didn’t matter, because the only thing Stiles genuinely cared about was unloading the fullness of his balls into the depths of the hot omega hole under him. 

“Now, you can do better than that, omega.” Stiles huffed, grabbing onto the meat of Derek’s spread thighs. 

Derek clenched down onto Stiles’ cock, giving his alpha boss a much tighter sleeve to continue fucking into. Whilst Stiles let out a delighted groan, Derek wildly stroked at his own cock —eagerly chasing an orgasm. Sure, as an omega, he was supposed to put the pleasure of the alpha before his own, but the feeling of Stiles’ cock getting slammed into his prostate was too much. 

At once, Derek’s eyes fluttered shut and his steady breathing faltered. He gripped his fist tighter around his erect cock and stroked himself to completion, feeling hot splatters of cum patter down onto the sweat-drenched heat of his bare torso. All the while, Stiles took the abrupt orgasm as initiative to thrust faster. 

Stiles roared, flashing his eyes bright red. He stared down to where his cock pounded in and out of Derek’s wet hole, taking great pleasure in the feeling of his girth squeeze into warm tightness. It didn’t take Stiles long before he felt himself orgasm—spilling his alpha cum lewdly into the body of his newest intern. Even as he orgasmed, Stiles’ rhythm refused to falter. It remained controlled and brutal.

“Precious omega—” Stiles breathed, ending his thrusts. He dragged his thumb though the sticky mess of Derek’s release that had settled into the ridges of the omega’s abs. “I have a feeling you’ll gain a great of deal of experience from this internship.”


End file.
